


City Life (Desires and Fears Mix)

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, POV Female Character, Remix, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, five cities, and a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Life (Desires and Fears Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533684) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 



> Many thanks to [](http://delphi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://delphi.dreamwidth.org/)**delphi**  for betaing.

_“Cities, like dreams, are made of desires and fears.”_ Italo Calvino,  Invisible Cities

[Read it at femslash_remix](http://femslash-remix.livejournal.com/3227.html) or...

_1\. London_

Ginny's not a tourist. Tourists are brash, pushing their way into spaces that belong to other people. Tourists are obvious, riding a guided tour bus between landmarks and snapping endless pictures: Trafalgar Square, the British Museum, Buckingham Palace. Ginny hates tourists.

When she explains,Tonks grins and proclaims them travelers instead.

Despite looking contemptuously at the exchange students, Ginny can't help feeling a little like a tourist herself. She's trying to slide closer to Tonks, after all; to claim an identity that she hasn't quite earned yet. Every brush of Tonks' hand on her skin makes the city feel new.

 

_2\. Brussels_

This is the first time she's left the UK, and Brussels is everything and nothing Ginny expected: grey and officious, but also vibrant and mysterious. They dodge crazy traffic and get lost down alleyways that lead to unpredictable destinations: an African grocery, a comic shop, a seedy bar.

"You snore, y'know," Tonks announces back at the hotel.

Ginny flushes, ducking her head, and she's about to apologize when Tonks starts pushing the twin beds together.

"What..."

"After that snoring, you owe me a cuddle," says Tonks.

That night, Tonks almost kisses her, and Ginny is warm despite the damp sheets.

 

_3\. Paris_

It's hard to tell whether Tonks or Paris is more seductive, but the combination is dizzying. The stained glass of Notre Dame mingles with the gust of Tonks' breath on her neck; bold Rothko canvases in Centre Pompidou and Tonks' heartbeat against her ribs; city sounds at night and the scent of Tonks on her pillow.

On the last morning, they walk alongside the Seine, shoulders bumping together. Ginny gazes at the Eiffel Tower across the glittering water.

"It's beautiful," Ginny says, meaning _you're beautiful_.

"You're such a tourist," teases Tonks and laughs when Ginny pokes her in the ribs.

 

_4\. Barcelona_

Barcelona in August is so hot that Ginny's spine and belly are slick even before Tonks touches her.

"We should have come in autumn," she says, pausing in the shade of a building.

"I like the heat," Tonks replies, looking back over a nearly-bare shoulder. Tonks' hair is blazing white, her skin tanned, and the sight makes Ginny's pulse race. "Also, I'd never get leave."

"Well, I'm melting."

"I'll fix that," Tonks promises.

Later, when Tonks plucks an ice cube from the sangria and trails it over Ginny's skin - all goosebumps and tingling nerves - Ginny almost explodes with want.

 

_5\. Florence_

Their tent is cramped, boiling in the mornings, and their neighbours are two girls who have a lot of noisy sex barely metres away. Ginny lies there trying not to listen and trying most of all not to think about Tonks so close to her, hearing it too. _Lesbians. Fucking._

The memory of those urgent, breathy sounds is what finally gives Ginny the courage to say: "I might be a little bit in love with you."

Seventeen agonizing hours later, Tonks kisses her in the long grass beside the Arno. They kiss under blue skies, again, and again, pulling closer.

 

_6\. Their Flat_

Moving in together is a process. It takes two days to collect all of Ginny's things from the Burrow, a week to pack and unpack Tonks' flat, and a further month to paint the bedroom and buy a sofa. Their housewarming party is all the more raucous for the delay.

Next day, Ginny accidentally discovers the box of pictures. She should be recycling wine bottles and cleaning glasses, but the top photo captures her attention: the two of them under an umbrella in Paris, Tonks' arm around her shoulder.

Ginny smiles at the memory and reaches for the next photo.


End file.
